Odcinek 8: Marl atakuje
Tym razem akcja zaczyna się u Karrypto, który stoi w powietrzu spoglądając na ziemię. - Tyle czasu, tysiącleci. Tyle razy co już cywilizacje upadały. Wszystkiemu byłem światkiem - wzydcha Karrypto - Pamiętam jeszcze jakby to było wczoraj, jak dinozaury sobie biegały po ziemi Karrypto unosi głowę do góry. - Nareszcie skończę tą udrękę - ciągnie Karrypto - Den Kazami zaspokoi mój głód, stracę nieśmietrelność, w końcu opuszczę ten świat. Muszę być cierpliwy, wrócę do mojej starej wieży, gdzie zaczął się ten wyścig o nieśmiertelność. Akcja przenosi się do Nagi. - Ahhh......... Żniwiarzu - wścieka się Naga - Jak mogłeś przegrać....... znowu - To nie moja wina - Żniwiarz - Zamiast otwarcie stawić mi czoła ten bęcwałek wolał stawiać swoje bakugany na zupełnie dalekich ode mnie polach i mówił coś o strategii. Cóż skoro w tamtym świecie tak grają, to muszę się przystosować. - Żniwiarzu - Dodał Naga - Jeśli kolejny raz mnie zawiedziesz to spotka cię kara - Tak jest - Nieco zajękniony powiedział Żniwiarz, po czy otworzył portal i przez niego przeszedł Tym czasem u MoD-a i Lee. Sam MoD nad czymś pracuje w labolatorium, Lee medytuje. Po chwili na ekranie w pokoju odpoczynkowym przed Lee pojawia się twarz Marla. - Słuchaj Lee - Mówi Marl, w tym czasie Lee otwiera oczy - skoro myślisz, że możesz sobie przyjść i tak wszystko wywracać do góry nogami to się grubo mylisz. Osobiście zadbam o to, żebyś spadł na sam dół, przed ratuszem za pół godziny, oczywiście jeśli nie boisz się walczyć. Lee po wysłuchaniu tego zamknął oczy i dalej medytował. - Nie idziesz walczyć? - zaciekawił się MoD - Teraz medytuję - odpowiedział Lee - Czy nie uczyłeś mnie, że na wszystko jest czas? - Owszem - Przytaknął MoD - Ale zawsze ci powtarzałem, żeby nie uciekać od bitew, oni zaczynają się ciebie bać, nie będą chcieli później z tobą walczyć, przemyśl to MoD wyszedł z pokoju odpoczynkowego. Lee usiadł na kanapie i zaczął się zastanawiać nad słowami mistrza. W tym czasie Shun siedzi w domu i odpoczywa. Den łazi po mieście i myśli nad tym co ostatnio przeżył. Nalge mówi: - Ej Vanitas..... Nie chcesz jakieś ksywki? Vanitas wskakuje mu na ramię. - A po co mi? - odparł zdziwiony Vanitas - Po to przecież mamy imiona, żeby się nimi posługiwać - Oj nie przesadzaj - powiedział Den - Nie chce mi się do ciebie ciągle mówić Vanitas, z tego co wiem to znaczy po łacinie marność, a jesteś potężny - Nie chcę żadnej ksywki - rzekł Vanitas - Zresztą ty swojej nie lubisz, jak ta cała Karolina mówi do ciebie Deni - łojtam łojtam, jak chcesz być Vanitas to twoja sprawa - zakończył Den Den idąć sobie, pomyślał że pójdzie obok ratusza, bo dawno go nie widział. Kiedy przechodził zobaczył czekającego Marla, Den postanowił spytać się go na co czeka. Podbiegł do niego szybko i zaczął: - Na co czekasz? - Wyzwałem Lee na pojedynek - odpowiedział Marl - A wiesz w ogóle jaki on jest silny? - spytał Den - I tak nie ma szans z moim Haosem Anonirem, jego moc go rozłoży na łopatki - rzekł Marl - A dodając moją świetną strategię zniszczę go raz dwa - Tak sądzisz? - dał się słychać głos Lee - Skoro masz zamiar mnie pokonać brutalną siłą to nie masz co liczyć na wygraną - Zobaczymy - Mówi Marl - Przekonasz się co potrafię - Muszę to zobaczyć - Powiedział Den POLE BITWY KARTA OTWARCIA - To ja jako pierwszy - zaczął Marl - Karta otwarcia - Zrobię to samo - rzekł Lee - karta otwarcia - bakugan bitwa - Marl rzucił Anonira na pole 3 - bakugan start - Hmm....... - zastanowił się Lee - Albo jesteś niezwykle mądry i masz super strategię, albo niezwykle głupi, bo opierać swoją moc tylko na bakuganie, bakugan bitwa(na pole 3) - Co jest? - zdziwił się Marl - bakugan start, Czempion Pyrusa - powiedział Lee Czempion 350 Anonir 400 Anonir wyskoczył do góry i zajaśniaj wielkim światłem. - No cóż - rzekł Marl - sam podpisałeś na siebie wyrok, karta super mocy aktywacja, światło anonira - aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa moje oczy - wrzasnął Czempion - Widzisz co za pech? - spytał Marl - Niby jakaś beznadziejna strategia, a już po tobie. - No czy ja wiem - zadrwił Lee - bakugan bitwa(na pole 4), bakugan start. - Co ci to da? - zdziwił się Marl - karta otwarcia start, postać Czempion 350 Anonir 800 - Czekaj czekaj - zatrzymał akcje Lee - karta super mocy aktywacja, oszczep pyrusa Nalge Rycerz otrzymuje oszczep i zamienia karty otwarcia z pola 3 i 4. - Kurde..... - zestresował się Marl - nie przegram z nim,.... nie, nie mogę przegrać. Czempion 350 Anonir 400 - Obudź się - kpiąco mówi Lee - Dziwi mnie, że jesteś tak nie dojrzały - Ja ci dam nie dojrzały - powiedział zdenerwowany Marl - Anonir, zmiażdż go Anonir przestał świecić i ruszył w stronę czempiona, na to Lee: - karta super mocy aktywacja, kula ognia Czempion 650 Anonir 400 - Po moim trupie - powiedział Marl - karta super mocy aktywacja, mistrz świetlnego oręża Czempion 650 Anonir 700 Anonirowi wystrzelił z ręki słup światła, który uformował się w miecz. Rozciął nadciągającą kulę ognia, co bardzo zdziwiło zarówno Lee jak i Czempiona. Po chwili Czempion leżał na ziemi w formie kulkowej. Lee ** Marl *** - To co kończymy to? - spytał się Marl - Już nie żyjesz - rzekł Lee Obaj rzucili bakugany, Marl na pole 4 jednostkiaosa Saurusa - No to jedziemy - pewny siebie powiedział Marl - karta super comy aktywacja, rwący haos - Że co? - z niedowierzaniem wykrzyknął Lee - O tak - odpowiedział Marl - to mi pozwala dołożyć kolejnego haosa do bitwy :P, bakugan bitwa, bakugan start, do dzieła Haos Rycerzu Rycerz 300 Saurus i Rycerz 650 Saurus i Rycerz Haosa w mgnieniu oka rozprawiają się z Pyrusem Rycerzem. - Nie dajesz mi wyboru - mówi Lee - karta otwarcia sta..... - bakugan bitwa - szybko wyrwał się Marl - .....rt - dokończył Lee - bakugan start, Haos Anonir - wezwał Marl - karta super mocy aktywacja, światło oczyszczenia Anonira otoczyło światło, skupił je na pięści po czym skoczył do góry by nabrać prędkości, a następnie uderzył w ziemię, rozwalając kartę otwarcia. - Nie, moja reaktywacja - zmartwił się Lee - O tak - dumny z siebie powiedział Marl - Nie przedłużajmy tego. Obaj rzucili bakugany na pole 1. Mistrz Topora także został pokonany, tym razem przez Saurusa. (koniec bitwy) - Mówi się trudno - Mówił Lee - kiedyś się zrewanżuję Lee odchodzi wzdłuż ulicy. Den podchodzi do Marla i mówi - Wow, jesteś niesamowity, wreszcie ktoś go pokonał i to byłeś ty. - No wiesz, jestem najlepszy - Zadowlony z siebie Marl mówi odchodząc już Kiedy już Marla nie było Den zaczął wracać do domu, powiedział sam do siebie "Farta miał, normalnie Lee nie dałby się tak podejść". Tymczasem Karrypto daleko w górze mówi: - Normalnie? Przecież on chciał przegrać, heh, Den jesteś inteligentny, ale jednak wiek otwiera na wiele rzeczy oczy, ty jeszcze go nie masz, a szkoda nasza przyszła walka byłaby o wiele lepsza. W tym czasie po całym internecie rozniosła się informacja o tym, że Marl pokonał Lee, wszyscy zaczęli go podziwiać. A gdy Lee wrócił do domu.... - Nie musiałeś mu się tak łatwo dawać - Powiedział MoD - No cóż mistrzu, nie mogą myśleć, że jestem bardzo potężny - Rzekł Lee - Nasza misja jest przecież ważniejsza niż jakiś tam ranking - Cieszę się, że to widzisz - z dumą powiedział MoD po czym udał się ponownie do labolatorium. Gdy Den wrócił do domu o wszystkim powiedział Shunowi, a on na to: - Marl jest aż tak mocny? Nie wierzę, będzie to trzeba zbadać, a teraz czas na trening nindża, dziś nic z niego nie robiliśmy. - Okej - Przytaknął Den Nalga akcja wraca na ratusz, dokładniej na jego dach gdzie stoi Shui(oczywiście kontrolowany przez Żniwiarza :D) - To musiała być walka ustawiona - Mówi Żniwiarz - On nigdy by tak łatwo nie przegrał, umie przwidywać ruchy, pokazał mi jak bardzo strategia jest ważna, dzięki niemu nikt mnie nie pokona. BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! W górze wracamy do Karrypto, który komentuje nadal tak, żeby go nikt nie usłyszał: - Jesteś żałosny Żniwiarzu, potrzebujesz kontrolować tego chłopca? Jesteś ślepy, nawet nie wiesz jaki on może mieć potencjał, no cóż wracam do czytania księgi spisanej przez smoka Malahira. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Tryumf Ciemności Kategoria:Nev-Rex